inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 133
The Woman Who Loved Sesshōmaru, Part 1 (犬夜叉スペシャル　殺生丸を愛した女) is the one hundred thirty-third episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # A woman named Sara encounters Sesshōmaru and his group, stating that she had first seen him some time before, and claims that she can help grant his wish. # Inuyasha and his friends meet Sara as well, though it seems like she has something planned for them. Summary The view shows seagulls flying through the sky. Rays of sunlight peak through the clouds. The view slowly moves downward from the blue sky to an overview of the beach. Kagome sounds very relaxed as she comments on how wonderful it is to be beside the ocean. Inuyasha is lying down on a log complaining that he hates the smell of this place. Shippō, who is standing on the log by Inuyasha's feet, says he likes the smell. Kagome, Miroku and Sango are standing next to each other gazing outward towards the ocean. Kagome stretches her arms upward and happily says that it's wonderful, and she wishes that she would have brought her swimsuit. Inuyasha lifts his head up and glares at her. At the seaside village Inuyasha's gang pass by a group of nuns that are mourning because a young woman named Sara was dying due to illness. Sara, playing her flute one last time, saw Inuyasha and friends leave the village. She looked very surprised because she somehow recognized Inuyasha's name; a little bit later, Inuyasha's group see a fire and run into village to see nun's place burnt down. Sara's body is never found. The scene shifts to Sesshōmaru's group, Rin and Jaken are reciting tongue twisters (much to Jaken's annoyance). Sesshōmaru hears the sound of a flute and Sara appears; she asks him if he remembers her or Asano Castle. There is a flashback to a scene where Sara's father, who was the lord of Asano Castle, is preparing to set fire to their dwelling because their enemy will destroy them. Sesshōmaru then appears, and kills all of the enemy soldiers, saving Asano Castle in the process. Sara watched Sesshōmaru from inside and was immediately drawn to him. Sesshōmaru states that he does not know her, and proceeds to walk away from her; Sara stops him and quickly proposes that she can get him "what he wants most", which catches Sesshōmaru's interest. Jaken scoffs at this statement, asking what a mere mortal could possibly do to help Sesshōmaru; he angrily instructs Jaken to let her be, and tells Sara to do as she wishes, Sara happily accepts her task. Upon her departure, Jaken remarks on what a strange mortal she is, to which Sesshōmaru says that she clearly is not a human, but he is not quite certain what manner of being she is. Meanwhile, Inuyasha's group see a large demon moving through the sea, and they see a young woman tied to a rock nearby the sea, and the sea demon is heading straight for her. Miroku and Sango head off to try to save the girl, with Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippō not far behind. When Kagome, Shippō and Inuyasha arrive on the scene, they find that Miroku and Sango have been turned into some sort of glassy stone, but the girl is still alive. The girl introduces herself as Umineko and tell them that she is being offered up to the "water god" as a sacrifice, and the only way to turn their friends back to normal is to destroy the water demon. Inuyasha easily destroys the water demon with his Tessaiga, and sees that it turned into seaweed, furthermore, Sango and Miroku are still stone statues. Umineko, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippō arrive at the nearby village to find that all of its inhabitants are turned to stone in the same fashion as Miroku and Sango. Umineko says that the only way to change them all back to normal is to go to the water god's shrine and turn the stone inside. When they arrive at the shrine, Inuyasha attempts to turn the stone with his bare hands, but to no avail. Umineko suggests that he try using a tool to turn it, like his sword perhaps. Inuyasha agrees, and places his Tessaiga inside the crevice at the center of the stone. Shippō becomes suspicious of Umineko because when she looks pleased and smiles when Inuyasha put his sword in the stone; Shippō recalls that the statues of Miroku and Sango were looking frighteningly at Umineko rather than the water god, when he tells Kagome of his suspicions, she starts to think that he is making a lot of sense. Notes *"The Woman Who Loved Sesshōmaru" is a one-hour special. *In the beginning of the episode it is said that Inuyasha has never lost the Tessaiga to Sesshōmaru, but Sesshōmaru stole it once in Episode 18. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes